1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resistance random access memory, and more particularly to a resistance random access memory array structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth in the use of portable electronic devices, the demand for non-volatile memory has increased. Among the various kinds of non-volatile memory, resistance random access memory is the most competitive next-generation non-volatile memory due to its higher speed, lower power consumption, higher capacity, reliability, easier process integration and lower cost. By inputting specific operation voltage, the character of the material applied to the resistance random access memory (ReRAM) can change quickly between two states. SET and RESET operations are mainly achieved by inputting two different operation voltages to the resistance random access memory to switch the resistance random access between a high resistance state and a low resistance state. Based on the process described above, the logic state of the resistance random access memory can be switched by inputting different operation voltage, enabling data storage.